The Terrible Triumph
by A.Bicksler
Summary: The events leading up to the Orphan's and the Triplets capture. Chapter 4 UP. PG-13 for some violence, and some naughty language. oops....
1. The Quagmires

The Terrible Triumph

Disclaimer: The Baudelaire orphans and any other characters in ASOUE are owned by Daniel Handler A.K.A Lemony Snicket and Harper-Collins publishing.

Credits to Jade Roxanne for giving me this idea. This is based on the events happening in TCC, and TSS, before Violet, Klaus, and Sunny met Quigley, except the parts with Duncan and Isadora have been made up.

Reviews greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1.

            If you have stumbled upon the website, fanfiction.net, and have come across this story you are reading right now, I feel sorry for you. This is a most dreadful tale I have written which involves orphans running away from a money grubbing relative, triplets running away from a money grubbing stranger, and a dog. I suggest you go to a website much happier than this one, might I suggest happierplacethanfanfiction.net.com. I assure you, it is a better place to be at than a hot air balloon in the sky.

            Duncan Quagmire looked glumly over the side of the balloon. Only weeks before they had escaped the clutches of Count Olaf in a hot air balloon, created by Hector. He used to be the handyman in a place called The Village of Fowl Devotees, a place where nothing but rules mattered. _Who knows where they are now, _though Duncan. They 'they' he referred to was the Baudelaire's, orphans who were in constant peril by their greedy, distant-relative, Count Olaf. The last he had seen of them was when they were running, trying to catch the rope ladder, leading up to the balloon. Snapping back to his senses, he looked at their surroundings.

            Far below them, he saw a carnival, or the remnants of one. From the looks of it, a great fire had happened. An old roller coaster and a pit was all that was left, save for a few lions prowling around in the pit, with a bloody mess in it. He shuddered, not wanting to think about what had happened in that pit. Beckoning his sister, Isadora, to come over, he told her to look below them.

"Do you think Olaf has been here," questioned Isadora.

"Who else could it be? There's only one person who could start a fire like that and cause so much destruction. He's our mortal enemy, and the Baudelaire's as well.__

Isadora looked at her surviving brother, a tear welling up in her eye. She remembered the horrible events. Her other brother, Quigley, had died in a fire started by Olaf, in an attempt to steal the Quagmire Sapphires. They still prefer to be called the Quagmire Triplets however.

  


Isadora looked ahead at the mountains coming close. She saw a black car with a caravan attached, an eye symbol painted on the side as decoration. She shivered, not from the cold of the altitude, but from remembering the eye. It haunted them wherever they went. First on Olaf's ankle, to the insides of the ghastly fountain they were forced to live in. Wherever they went, it went. She pointed it out to her brother.

"Do you think that's them?!?!"

"Well," said Duncan, "considering the time it has taken us to travel, visiting all the places the Baudelaire's have been by doing a fly-by, and finally deciding to go to the mountains to see if we could land somewhere, that could very well be them. Let's not get our hopes up though, you know our luck."


	2. The Baudelaire's

Thanks to _crunchie_ for your encouraging review. Don't worry, I will finish this. Sorry for the slow update, had to work on Drama homework, yes, homework over the hol's. I promise to have chapter 3 out before I go to school on Monday. And after that, I will try to do one chapter a week. Maybe another on the weekend.

Chapter 2

Klaus and Violet held each other as the caravan sped along the road, thoughts racing in their heads. _Will we ever see Sunny again?_

The inside of the caravan was unique. Belonging to a late gypsy, also a former member of V.F.D, the insides were bound to be different. A crystal ball on a table, covered in old newspaper clippings of recent fires happening, mysterious deaths occurring and whatnot. Pots and pans hanging on nails, and food spilling out of cupboards. A lone light switch occupied the far wall along with a poster depicting the astrological signs.

Klaus and Violet were on the other side, the side which opened. 

"Where do you think Olaf is taking us?" inquired Klaus.

"I don't have the slightest clue," responded Violet. She had lost her ribbon back at the Caligari Carnival, so she couldn't tie her hair up. "Do you think you can find something so I can tie my hair up with, a bit of string perhaps?"

"Sure," Klaus rummaged in the mess, and found a rubber band that once tied up a newspaper. "Will this do?"

"Better than nothing."

Violet tied up her hair, settled down and the gears in her brain shifted into 'ON'. 

"Is it me, or is the caravan slowing down?"

"It must be you, I didn't feel a thi..." Her sentence was cut short with the abrupt stop of the caravan. The closing of a car door came next, along with a baby's scream.

"Oh no, Sunny!" said Klaus. Klaus shook her sister out of her eerie trance. "They just dumped Sunny on the side of the road! We have to get out of here!"

Klaus grabbed her sister and threw open the caravan door. Forcing Violet to jump out first, Klaus quickly rummaged through any of the newspaper clippings to see if anything would help them. Disappointed, he jumped out after her, just as the car started up again. He pointed to a large boulder the size of a Mini, a dreadfully compact car with luxury features. Scrambling behind the boulder, they spied Sunny watching the car disappear into the distance. 

When the car was a safe ways away, Violet went to Sunny and picked her up.

"Brofleskine," said Sunny, a word here which means "Thank you for picking me up after being dumped on the side of the road like a discarded puppy." Violet quietly said thank you, beckoned her brother and set off down the road, not noticing the balloon that disappeared over the cliffs behind them.


	3. Olaf and his Troupe

Thanks Blackcherry667 for the review, but sorry, this is a story about how Olaf captures the orphans, remember, so something bad is bound to happen to them.

"Shut up Olaf! Just because I have you tied up in my basement doesn't mean I don't want any of that fortune when you finally capture the Baudelaire twerps." 

Oops, did I say that out loud? Ignore that last remark then please.

There will be another chapter out late this week as a treat for not getting the third chapter done in time.

Chapter 3

Olaf sneered as he drove down the long and winding path. He could hear his assistants squabbling over whom will get how much cash once they finally get their hands on the fortune. 

"I should get more than any of you," said Flo, Olaf shot her a glance, "except Olaf of course, because I am more pretty than any of you," this time, Esme shot her a glance. Flo did not answer. 

WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Olaf cringed, remembering the baby. 

"Shut up you little runt, hurry up and grow, I want that money!"

A bright idea popped into Lucafont's head. "Why don't we just dump the rat, and take the oldest one instead? She's the oldest, which means we won't have to wait as long." Evidently, Tocuna had the same idea; she was just about to say the same thing. Instead, she drew a blank.

"We can't you oaf; they burned up with the carnival."

"Actually," piped up Tocuna, "I saw—"

"I saw them get into the caravan before we left, their probably suffocating right now." An evil grin spread across his face.  

Olaf praised Lucafont while Tocuna sat, pouting in the back seat.

Olaf stopped the car, grabbed the baby with a little more force than necessary, opened the car door, and plopped her on the ground.

"Now, don't make a sound or I'll slap you."

"Porpfrit!" exclaimed Sunny, which probably meant somewhere along the lines of "I'm free at last!

"I warned you idiot, I've already hit that brat brother of yours and it only pleases me that I'm going to hit you." Olaf did, but with a little less ferocity then when he hit Klaus.

Sunny started to cry, but controlled herself a bit, not wanting to get hit again.

"Shut up," Olaf hissed, "Let's go before they hear the screaming." Little did he know that Klaus and Violet were already hiding behind the nearby boulder.


	4. The Quagmire's once again

Oh jeez, so sorry for the long long long time between updates. Since writing the other three chapters, I've been really busy with the two plays my school just performed. I do want to become an actor you know. And not only five minutes ago, I just finished a 2 page essay for history, and now I have time to update, so woo-hoo! I changed my style of writing a bit; I made the characters a bit more forward and cynical. BTW, thanks for all the reviews guys, really helpful for some future stories.

Chapter 4

Duncan shouted, "KLAUS!! VIOLET!!! LOOK UP HERE!!!" Noticing they didn't hear him, he sat down; feeling like a pile of bricks had piled on top of him. "Somebody shoot me." He said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet up with them again someday," comforted Isadora.

Duncan felt like slapping her right then and there, wanting to get some sense inside her head. He restrained himself, remembering that glorious day when he turns 18 and can finally murder his sister to get the fortune all to himself.

"No! We're never going to see them again, don't you understand that! That stupid oaf Hector dragged us in this air contraption without us knowing it's never going to land! Doesn't he know how much we care about the Baudelaire's?" Isadora huffed away, feeling very hurt.

"Serves her right, that bitch. Can't wait to get her out of my hair. She's like a nagging housewife."

Isadora went to the captain's quarters, a square in the gigantic basket a bit bigger than the others. Hector was asleep. "Stupid idiot, can't even keep a watch on the wheel. We need to kill this fool one day." She smiled grimly, thinking of that day to come.

She looked over the side again, searching for any trace of the Baudelaire's. She noticed a group of Snow Scout's on their way to their annual sleep-in at a cave. Isadora's eyes welled up again, for she remembered how much Quigley loved the Snow Scout's. He was almost at top rank when that fateful day occurred. She looked up, a big cliff with a frozen waterfall loomed ahead in the distance.

An uneventful hour passed by slowly. She sighed as they passed the waterfall. She admired it's frozen beauty. It looked as if it were trapped in time. She made her way to the back of the basket to check on Duncan.

"What the…where'd he go?!" Isadora looked over the side, horrified to see the rope ladder dangling, with nothing on it. "Duncan must've skipped out on this hell ride. I don't blame him." Isadora looked out below the snowy mountain and saw the three Baudelaire's making their way up a snowy hill. She slapped herself in her forehead. "Why me…?" she muttered as she ran to the steering wheel.

Quickly, she turned the wheel and set out towards the frozen waterfall, almost on a direct path to where she saw the orphans. The hill where she saw them was now empty. She ran back to the rope ladder and climbed down it, being careful not to stumble over herself in excitement. She was finally going to see the Baudelaire's again!


End file.
